


Попытки (не) убежать

by yasno



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But also, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Priest Peter Parker, References to Drugs, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Some angst, Young Tony Stark
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasno/pseuds/yasno
Summary: Отец Питер всегда был неравнодушен скорее к мужчинам, нежели к женщинам, и с течением времени осознание этого факта всё больше угнетало его. Тони его добил. Пробудил в Питере нечто, что тот изо всех сил старался в себе похоронить. Уже некоторое время он всё чаще мыслями возвращался к тому, что либо он силой своей веры всё же погребёт этот грех в себе, либо погребут его.





	1. 01. Воспоминания

Питер помнил так ясно, словно это было вчера, а не... пять лет назад? Так давно. 

Засунув руки в карманы широкополого пальто, бывшего с ним всё это время, он прогуливался по погружённому в вечерний туман скверу, и вспоминал. Обычно он не любил погружаться в воспоминания о тех днях, так круто изменивших его жизнь, но этой ночью его во сне преследовало лицо того парня, Тони, и днём он никак не мог отделаться от мыслей о нём. Он думал, как тот живёт сейчас, что с ним, что творится в его душе?

Питер, конечно, видел его иногда по телевидению, но сразу же переключал канал; или в газете было написано «Тони Старк...» — наверняка сделал нечто ошеломительное, добавлял про себя Питер, но газета всё равно отправлялась в мусорку.

Воспоминания этим днём захватили его так сильно, что он даже сходил на исповедь. Он уже давно не был на исповеди, в основном потому, что не замечал за собой никаких прегрешений с той самой поры, и боялся заметить. Он поведал святому отцу давно рассказанную историю, тот перекрестил его и назначил прочесть десять раз Отче Наш; но Питеру всё время мерещилось сквозь сетку собственное лицо.

В ту ночь Питер, ещё бывший отцом Паркером, на бледном лице которого неизбывно присутствовало выражение христианской покорности, застал в своей церкви неизвестного парня. Парень самозабвенно, полуприкрыв глаза, дрочил на распятие. Действие происходило в такой неестественной тишине, что Питер на секунду усомнился в собственном рассудке. Затем, облизав испачканную ладонь, парень вынул из кармана джинсов маркер и вывел у Иисуса на животе: «Здесь был Тони Старк». На выходе его уже дожидался патруль, он наверняка знал это, поэтому, открывая дверь, оглянулся на Питера с зажатым в руке телефоном, и этот взгляд проник в самую его душу.

История с вандализмом не получила продолжения. На следующее утро от Говарда Старка пришёл чек на некоторую сумму, но чек, хотя и мог окупить растворитель и все нужды прихода на ближайший год, не мог уже вытравить отпечатавшийся на подкорке мозга Питера взгляд Тони.

Отец Паркер всегда был неравнодушен скорее к мужчинам, нежели к женщинам, и с течением времени осознание этого факта всё больше угнетало его. Взгляд его добил. Он пробудил в Питере нечто, что тот изо всех сил старался в себе похоронить. Уже некоторое время он всё чаще мыслями возвращался к тому, что, либо он силой своей веры всё же погребёт этот грех в себе, либо погребут его самого.

Так что в ближайший же уик-энд он попросил прощения у Господа и отправился в гей-бар. Это был его первый и единственный раз, но хватило на всю жизнь.

Ведь там он снова встретил Тони. 

Питер опустился на лавочку, окутанный туманом, и плотнее закутался в пальто. Было уже довольно холодно, но он не торопился идти домой, погрузившись в воспоминания.

В клубе он встретил Тони. Тот молча поцеловал его, притянув к себе, а в следующее мгновение они уже были в тесной туалетной кабинке, и Тони просовывал ему в рот таблетку. Они переспали. Тони едва исполнилось восемнадцать, но в ту ночь Питеру казалось, что в нём заключена вся мудрость этого мира. Его горячие руки были везде, покрывали всё тело Питера, как будто гигантская длань Бога накрыла его.

На утро, едва солнце показалось на горизонте, отец Паркер надел мятую рубашку, пропахшую парфюмом Тони, сел на свой велосипед и отправился назад в церковь.

Он исповедался, впрочем, недостаточно искренне, и понадеялся, что никто из прихожан не видел его этой ночью.

На воскресной мессе он говорил полнейшую чушь и несколько раз засмеялся посреди фразы, потому что его никак не отпускало. Возможно, кто-нибудь заметил это; так что отец Паркер сказался больным и ни с кем в тот день больше не заговаривал.

Этот воскресный день был поворотным в его жизни. Вечером, прогуливаясь в саду возле церкви, он и не знал, что, стоит ему заглянуть за угол, и его течение его жизни навсегда изменит свой ход.

Он ведь мог не отреагировать на мягкие, тихие шаги; притвориться, что не слышит, как кто-то подкрадывается к нему; не обернуться и не увидеть, что Тони стоит позади и смотрит в его спину так, будто на ней проявился лик Богородицы. Питер, конечно же, мог. Он часто спрашивал себя о том, почему же он всё-таки обернулся, почему позволил этому мальчишке увлечь себя в ночь?

Впрочем, он уже давно не задавал себе этого вопроса. То решение привело его к чему-то лучшему, нежели он имел тогда, так в чём смысл этих размышлений? Во всяком случае, просыпаясь, он больше не чувствовал отвращения к себе. Конечно, он всё ещё пытался устроить свою жизнь. Человеку, всю сознательную жизнь проведшему в лоне церкви, тяжело приспособиться.

И всё же, так лучше.

Тяжело вздохнув, Питер поднялся со скамьи и не спеша направился домой. Была уже поздняя ночь, и луна стояла высоко в небе. Когда Питер взглянул на неё, ему показалось, что она поднялась специально, чтобы выглянуть на него из-за деревьев.

— А всё-таки, что там было в утренней газете? — как бы спросил он у луны.

Он постарался вспомнить заголовок, но тщетно. Тони Старк как всегда что-то сделал, и это очень взбудоражило Питера. Стоило признаться — его всегда чертовски волновало всё, связанное с Тони, потому он и переключал каналы и выбрасывал газеты, едва заметив его имя.

Всё это действительно произошло как будто вчера. Питер так и жил, балансируя между максимальным отдалением от Тони и того, что между ними было, и неспособностью отпустить его, как герой трагического романа.

Он брёл по скверу в глубокой задумчивости, устремив взгляд куда-то вдаль, но не разбирая дороги. Питер знал этот путь так хорошо, что мог бы пройти его и не заблудиться, даже будь он с закрытыми глазами.


	2. 02. Сожаления

Тони стоял, взобравшись на пустующий постамент, раскинув руки и запрокинув голову, как будто изображал распятие. Должно быть, именно это и двигало им, подсознательно – ведь с распятия всё и началось; да, конечно же, это был Иисус в той прекрасной маленькой церквушке. Не то что бы Тони хотелось надругаться над религией, что тогда, что сейчас. Просто это всегда был один из самых простых способов привлечь внимание.

Старк потратил около полугода – полгода чёртовых поисков! – на разыскание Питера Паркера. Он был бы рад не вспоминать о нём все эти четыре года, но образ Питера постоянно кружил вокруг него, случайно вылезая за завтраком, во время деловой встречи или даже в момент, когда Тони подписывал документы о принятии наследства. Тони казалось, что это он когда-то вцепился в Питера мёртвой хваткой и не отпускал, а не наоборот.

И когда ему наконец надоело притворяться, что восемь месяцев, что они провели вместе, были забавной, но всё же ошибкой, Тони обнаружил, что не так-то просто найти Питера Паркера в этой стране. Он ведь даже не помнил, в каком штате они расстались.

И вот, он стоял на постаменте в маленьком скверике, разделяющем офис, в котором работал Питер, и его дом, и пародировал распятие. Солнце согревало его лицо и даже заползало под очки, но в целом было ещё довольно холодно.

— Молодой человек, то, что какие-то вандалы украли отсюда статую, не значит, что здесь можно стоять, — раздался внизу мужской голос.

— Почему это?

Мужчина опешил. Тони с удовлетворением посмотрел на него, и едва не потерял равновесие.

— Питер!.. — Но тут же взял себя в руки. – Я, конечно, понимаю, что ты уже не первой свежести, но «молодой человек» по отношению к двадцатилетним – ещё рановато.

Тони спрыгнул на землю и с неудовольствием отметил, что Питер всё ещё выше него.

Питер молчал. Из кармана его пальто торчала вчерашняя газета, и заголовок: «Тони Старк…». Обычно, рядом с Тони Питер был чрезвычайно болтлив, мог часами рассказывать какие-нибудь неинтересные истории про семинарию, или «А вот в приходе отца Кактамегоимя…». Он всегда нервничал, а когда он нервничал, он болтал.

Но сейчас его лицо не выражало ничего. Совсем. И из-за этого Тони чувствовал себя натянутой тетивой лука. Не мог же Питер забыть его? Не может же Тони оказаться в дураках, ну ради всего святого. Неразделённая влюблённость не то что бы в духе Тони Старка.

Питер облизнул губы и сделал этот жест, который всегда выдавал его с потрохами: дёрнул плечами, руками и головой одновременно — и это означало, что внутри него плещется целый океан нервозности. Его неизменная чёлочка колыхнулась в такт движению, упав на лоб, и Тони рефлекторно потянулся поправить её. Питер вновь дёрнулся, чтобы остановить его, но не стал. Вместо этого он прильнул лицом к его руке и шумно выдохнул.

— И кто из нас тут ещё мальчишка.

Тони недовольно сощурился.

— Мне двадцать три.

— А я знал, что ты появишься. Чувствовал.

— Ну да, конечно.

Питер так и замер, прижимаясь к его руке. Тони чувствовал взгляды прохожих и про себя удивлялся, что Питера они не волнуют. Когда они были вместе, тот не позволял даже похлопать себя по плечу на публике — а казалось бы, разве можно придумать более гетеросексуальный жест?

— Не хочешь поговорить?

— Прямо здесь? — Тони ухмыльнулся, и Питер рассмеялся в ответ.

— Да, прямо здесь! — Он всё ещё улыбался, хотя в его голосе не сквозило и намёка на улыбку. — Чёрт, Тони, ты вдруг появляешься спустя четыре года, четыре года, Тони, и, и что ты хочешь? Чтобы я бросился в твои распростёртые объятия? Утолил очередной твой экзистенциальный кризис? Ты хотя бы завязал с наркотиками?

Это было куда больше похоже на Питера. Он волновался. Тони махнул на него рукой.

— А чего ты от меня хочешь? Тебе дать номер клиники, может, ещё с психотерапевтом познакомить?

— У тебя есть психотерапевт?..

— Нет. Нет у меня никакого психотерапевта, за кого ты меня держишь?

— Зачем ты здесь, Тони? Мне казалось, когда, когда мы расстались, ты вполне определённо дал понять, что не стоит рассчитывать на ещё одну встречу.

Питер на мгновение опустил голову и дёрнул желваками. Похоже, воспоминания о том дне всё ещё причиняли ему боль. Тони не думал… Их разрыв не казался ему чем-то таким, что стоило бы вспоминать, хотя первое время он и жалел о сказанном. Не обо всём, конечно, но ему стоило последить за языком.

Не то что бы он научился это делать. Он и не надеялся.

— Питер, ты правда собираешься выяснять отношения здесь?

Питер собирался сказать что-то ещё, но не стал. Потёр лоб. Тони заметил, что Питер избегает смотреть ему в глаза, и вдруг почувствовал себя таким уставшим. Он не собирался выяснять отношения, кто кого как обозвал и зачем. Он не для того искал Питера. Тот прав – он просто хотел найти его, и чтобы он помог ему пережить очередной кризис. И остался заодно.

Желательно, навсегда.

— Пошли ко мне, тут рядом. Выпить не предложу. Я не пью, и тебе не советую, Тони.

— Так и быть, отче.

Питер зло на него посмотрел, чёлка вновь упала ему на лоб. У Тони руки зачесались, так хотелось прикоснуться и поправить её.

— Кажется, мы решили, что ты больше не будешь меня так называть.

— Ты думаешь, я помню?

— Вообще-то, да. Потому что я помню, Тони, и если для тебя это всё так мало значило, что ты даже не потрудился запомнить хоть что-то, то для чего ты вообще приехал?

Итак, проблема заключалась в том, что Тони не знал. Он искал Питера полгода, но понятия не имел, что будет делать, когда найдёт.

— Знаешь, у меня много нового произошло. Я нашёл свою тётушку, ну, помнишь, я тебе рассказывал, мы с ней не общались, и теперь мы с ней даже иногда созваниваемся по фейстайму. А ещё у меня была собака, я всегда хотел завести собаку. Так вот, помесь золотистого ретривера с дворнягой, я его в коробке у магазина нашёл…

Тони знал, что Питер рассказывает всё это, чтобы заполнить неприятную паузу, повисшую между ними, но ему правда было интересно.

— …а теперь я держу паука. Чёрная вдова, мне её отдала одна знакомая, чёрт знает, как эта паучиха у неё оказалась, но ей была без надобности, а я…

— Ты что, чертыхнулся?

— Законом не запрещено, — улыбнулся Питер. — Пришли.

Питер без задней мысли помог Тони снять пальто, скинул своё и сразу же отправился на кухню.

— Питер, — окликнул его Тони, двигаясь вслед за ним.

— А? Туалет направо по…

— Я правда не знаю, зачем приехал, — честно признался он.

Питер только пожал плечами и мягко, вежливо улыбнулся.

— Я уже понял.

Они замерли в дверном проёме кухни, и Тони сделал шаг навстречу Питеру, вторгаясь в его личное пространство. Питер облизнулся.

Все эти четыре года, несмотря на то, что он больше не был священником, и у него никого не было, Питер вёл монашеский образ жизни. Он в полной мере утолил свою жажду приключений, отправившись с Тони в восьмимесячный роад-трип, и ничего больше ему не требовалось. Была одна девушка… Но ничего не вышло.

— Так мы будем пить чай или займёмся чем-нибудь поинтереснее?

Питер проглотил комок в горле. Тони внимательно наблюдал за тем, как дёрнулось его адамово яблоко, борясь с желанием припасть к шее Питера.

— Ну, — начал Питер, вслед за чем последовала тяжёлая пауза. — Чайник я ещё не поставил, и вообще-то у меня уже давно никого не было, знаешь, как это бывает, просто нет времени, я тут как бы затворнический образ жизни веду…

Тони выжидающе смотрел на него снизу вверх, и чувствовал, как напряжение пронизывает каждую клеточку его тела. Он положил руку Питеру на грудь, и тот неровно выдохнул и сбился посреди предложения.

— Да катись оно всё, Тони, Тони, Тони…


	3. 03. Надежды

Они лежали на диване, Тони уткнулся носом Питеру куда-то между шеей и челюстью, и перебирал его волосы. Питер кусал губы, и это был чрезвычайно смешной и знакомый жест: он всегда так делал после секса, когда они были вместе, он из любителей поговорить напоследок. Но сегодня он молчал. Тони чувствовал, как бешено стучит его сердце — жилка на шее Питера остервенело дёргалась, и Тони так и хотелось приложиться к ней губами и заставить биться ещё сильнее.  
  
— Я знаю, что вертится у тебя на языке, — произнёс он.  
  
— Правда, что ли? — С сарказмом ответил Питер, и Тони в ответ несильно ударил его коленом в бок.  
  
Питер рассмеялся. Жилка на его шее слегка успокоилась.  
  
— И что же?  
  
— Ты хочешь спросить, что дальше.  
  
Тони потянул волосы Питера, и тот поджал губы.  
  
Они молчали какое-то время.  
  
Наконец, шумно выдохнув и высвободившись из объятий Тони, Питер сел на диване, ссутулившись и уперев руки в колени. Подняв голову и попытавшись заглянуть за цветастую занавеску на окне, Питер тихо произнёс:  
  
— Нет, я знаю, что будет. Мы проведём несколько дней вместе, а потом ты исчезнешь. Таков, видимо, наш с тобой порядок вещей.  
  
Тони нахмурился, но спорить не стал. Пускай пока думает, что хочет. Он что, правда считает, что Тони его искал полгода ради нескольких дней? Чёрта с два. Он отменил очень важную встречу, чтобы без промедлений добраться сюда и найти, наконец, Питера, и он не собирался оставить это просто так.  
  
Хотя он, конечно же, никакого понятия не имел, что будет делать дальше.  
  
Питер встал и, кое-как натянув штаны, собрал в кучу все вещи.  
  
— Пойду всё-таки поставлю чайник и переоденусь. У тебя есть с собой какая-то одежда?  
  
Тони покачал головой:  
  
— Только я сам.  
  
Когда Тони пришёл на кухню, Питер уже заливал кипятком листовой чай в кружках. Заметив Тони, он виновато улыбнулся и произнёс:  
  
— Мне было лень заваривать его, как положено.  
  
Тони махнул на него рукой, обошёл кухню и прислонился к подоконнику, обняв себя руками. «Что ты хочешь, Тони? — эхом отдавалось в его голове. — Чтобы я утолил очередной твой экзистенциальный кризис?».  
  
Он наблюдал за тем, как суетился Питер, доставая из холодильника обёрнутый пищевой плёнкой пирог и разогревая его в микроволновке, поправляя волосы, и пытался прикинуть, встречался ли он с кем-то за эти четыре года. Как много людей оставались у него на ночь, скольких из них он поил чаем? Сколько мужчин или женщин задерживались в этом доме, жил ли он с кем-то… Чёрт, да конечно у него был кто-то. Спокойная тихая жизнь и щенок ретривера как приятный бонус. Они с этим кем-то сидели, наверное, вечерами, и читали книги, как настоящие католические супруги.  
  
— Попробуй пирог. Он чудесный. Со сливами. Клянусь богом, ты в жизни ничего лучше не пробовал.  
  
— Прямо-таки клянёшься?  
  
— Ой, отстань.  
  
Пирог оказался действительно великолепным, но Тони не мог поверить, что Питер бы стал так нахваливать плоды собственных трудов.  
  
Чёрт.  
  
Неужели у него кто-то есть прямо сейчас?  
  
— А чей… Чей пирог? — как бы невзначай поинтересовался Тони.  
  
— Это Баки, мой сосед, иногда печёт что-нибудь и угощает меня. Мы, вроде как, друзья. Нас познакомил его муж, Стив, он военный, а как мы познакомились со Стивом, я уже и не помню. — Питер неловко посмотрел на Тони, поджав губы. — Вот, как-то так.  
  
А он ведь просто спросил, чей пирог.  
  
Ну, во всяком случае, его испекла не пассия Питера; Баки был занят, ведь у него был…  
  
— Стой, ты что, сказал, что у него есть муж-военный?  
  
— Какие-то проблемы?  
  
— Нет, а у тебя?  
  
Питер внимательно посмотрел на него, бледная улыбка тронула его губы; он как бы говорил: «Ты что, издеваешься?».  
  
— Тони, я нюхал кокс прямо с тебя, ты думаешь, у меня теперь могут быть проблемы хоть с чем-то?  
  
Тони дёрнул бровями, поджав губы, и развёл руками.  
  
— Вообще-то, Баки тоже бывший военный. И Сэм тоже. Они познакомились в группе психологической поддержки.  
  
— А кто такой Сэм?  
  
Питер махнул рукой.  
  
— Знаешь, если я попытаюсь объяснить тебе, то запутаюсь ещё больше. Мне хватает знания, что они просто живут вместе и им нормально.  
  
А он здорово изменился. На самом деле. Внутри него словно загорелось что-то… Словно он принял себя; Питер больше не мучился. Не наслаждался, но и не мучился.  
  
Они ели пирог в тишине. Тони хотелось расспросить Питера обо всём: кто такая эта Наташа, отдавшая ему паучиху, где он работает, есть ли у него какие-то планы и готов ли он их поменять. Питеру же хотелось всё рассказать. Но оба молчали; им обоим хотелось насладиться обществом друг друга, без споров и выяснения отношений, которые непременно скоро возникнут.  
  
По сути, они не так уж и хорошо знали друг друга. Восемь месяцев кутежа — вот и всё, что их связывало. А теперь у Тони была собственная компания, а у Питера — дружба с несколькими очень странными ребятами. И, на самом деле, это чертовски пугало.  
Что он зря это затеял. Что ничего не получится. Что даже если Питер подорвётся и уедет с ним — ничего не склеится.  
  
— Знаешь, поначалу я был зол на тебя. — Вдруг сказал Питер.  
  
Тони непонимающе на него посмотрел.  
  
— Ты разрушил мою жизнь, Тони. Я не был счастлив, но в церкви мне всё было понятно. А когда я вернулся, то вся моя жизнь исчезла — меня лишили права быть священником. Мне пришло письмо от папы, папы, Тони, ты понимаешь? И там было написано, что мне запретили священнослужение. И что мне вообще стоит держаться подальше от церкви. Я не знал, что мне теперь делать, потому что мир светских забот никогда меня не касался.  
  
— Ну, знаешь, не тебе одному пришлось хреново. Я возвращаюсь, и буквально через пару дней мои родители умирают. Это не то, что ожидаешь увидеть по окончанию забавного любовного приключения.  
  
— Да, жизнь здорово огрела нас по голове за это «забавное приключение».  
  
 _«Что ты хочешь, Тони? Чтобы я утолил очередной твой экзистенциальный кризис?»_.  
  
Тони отодвинул от себя пустую тарелку и посмотрел на Питера. Он точно помнил, что раньше на его подбородке была родинка, куда она делась?  
  
— У меня были проблемы, — продолжил Питер, опустив голову и потупив взгляд, — с зависимостью.  
  
— Ох.  
  
Тони и не подозревал. Они не принимали ничего, что… Он не думал, что были какие-то последствия. Для Питера. Что не он один провёл в клинике гораздо больше времени, чем хотелось бы, избавляясь от зависимости.  
  
— Мне жаль, Пит.  
  
— Но я чист, правда. Уже… уже полтора года.  
  
Тони сглотнул ком в горле. Он сам не принимал ничего уже почти три года, и то, что Питер… Что всё это время у него были проблемы… Это угнетало.  
  
— Ты не должен оправдываться за это, ты же знаешь, Питер?  
  
Питер закивал, но не поднял головы. Он почти не притронулся к своему пирогу.  
  
Тони поймал себя на мысли, что ему правда не всё равно. Раньше ему казалось очень вольным допущением, что он искал Питера не из нездоровой привязанности, или эгоистичного желания просто иметь его рядом с собой; нет, Тони на самом деле было не всё равно. Солнечные лучи, выглядывавшие из-под короткой занавески на окне, играли на волосах Питера. И Тони вдруг осознал, что на самом деле хотел бы знать всё об этом мужчине. Почему он в действительности стал священником; что привело его именно в этот город; где он купил эти дурацкие занавески; и ещё многие, многие вещи. Все эти маленькие детали, из которых и складывается настоящий человек.  
  
— Тони, послушай… — Питер накрыл его руку своей, — может, хочешь прогуляться? Или, нет, можем остаться здесь, у меня есть кое-какие фильмы.  
  
— Давай останемся здесь.  
  
Они оба закивали, и Тони продолжил:  
  
— Закажем пиццу, да.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Всё это было очень неловко. Но они должны были справиться, не так ли?


	4. 04. Бегство (1)

Они не справились.

Уже через пару дней Тони собрал себя в кулак — всё, что у него было с собой — и отправился назад в Нью-Йорк.

Ничего не клеилось. Без алкоголя и наркотиков Питер оказался скучным и чудаковатым, но с упором на «скучного». Тони знал кучу людей его возраста, которые вели в миллион раз более активную жизнь. Чёрт, да его престарелые родители, да упокой питеров господь их души, вели более активную жизнь!

Они были разными. Совершенно разными, и это стоило просто принять как факт ещё давно. До появления надежд и до того, как кое-чьё сердце оказалось разбито.

Отъезд Тони не вызвал у Питера никаких особых чувств. Только спокойное «я же говорил тебе» — и мимолётный поцелуй в щёку, как итог, как просьба убраться и больше никогда не напоминать о себе. На самом деле... На самом деле, Тони чувствовал себя оскорблённым. Злым? И совершенно точно разбитым.

В самолёте, когда бортпроводница понесла кому-то чекушку водки, ему отчаянно хотелось попросить и себе одну (нет, не одну), но каким-то чудом он удержал рот закрытым и просто пялился в иллюминатор всё оставшееся время. Что ж. Этого действительно стоило ожидать. Он уже слышал, что скажет Пеппер, или Роуди, они всегда сходятся во мнениях; сперва будет что-то вроде «Ты летал зачем?!». И уже потом, скривившись в снисходительном осуждении: «Ну что ж, Тони, я надеюсь ты в порядке, потому что надо разобраться с этим, этим и ещё кучей абсолютно бесполезной херни».

Ладно, ладно, он действительно ожидал увидеть кого-то вроде Карлы ван Рэй, а не... обычного парня, который просто проводит вечера дома, уткнувшись носом в книгу, а по выходным, чёрт его, сдаёт кровь или раздаёт беднякам еду, мурлыкая под нос, как какая-то диснеевская принцесса.

О, да, Тони был зол. Большей частью на себя.

Пеппер тоже была злая, как чёрт, как и Роуди, да вообще много кто ещё был зол — но это Тони волновало в последнюю очередь. Самым главным оказалось, что именно Питеру, так много и так чувственно разглагольствовашему о беспокойстве за их отношения, было наплевать. Он даже не проводил его в аэропорт. «Улетаешь?» — «Да» — «Ладно. Ну... Я же говорил».

Щека до сих пор жглась. Совершенно неестественно.

Тони собирался разобраться с этим в течение пары дней. Всё-таки, график у него был довольно плотный.


	5. 04. Бегство (2)

— Стоит ли мне начинать похоронную мессу? — поинтересовался Питер.

— Не, — она отмахнулась, — думаю, малышка сама справится.

Её паучиха, доверенная Питеру, безвременно скончалась. Они закопали её на заднем дворе дома Паркера, тот даже принёс с собой свою карманную Библию, но Наташа не собиралась заходить так далеко. Это были тихие, атеистические похороны. Которые она устроила большей частью из-за того, что Клинт нажаловался ей, что Скотт посетовал ему, что Питер, которому она когда-то отдала паучиху, совсем раскис без видимой на то причины. «Может, он снова того, а?» — очень осторожно поинтересовался Стив, который, как сосед Питера, сразу же оказался втянут в это беспокойство.

Не то что бы в их небольшом городке было настолько нечем заняться; Наташа была полицейской и, конечно же, имела дела поважнее, чем проведывать друга друга её друга. Ну и, в общем-то, да, стоило это признать: все в этом районе знали друга и непременно совали носы в чужие дела.

— Ну, что ж, — неестественно громко сказала Наташа, обтряхивая руки о передник.

Затем они перебазировались на террасу, уселись в симпатичные плетёные кресла и устремили взор за горизонт в глубокомысленной скорби. Наташа прикидывала, с чего ей начать. Было несколько вариантов того, как получше забросить наживку; она разобрала их на детали, пока ехала к Питеру, словно готовясь к допросу. Это был её способ справляться с ситуациями.

Она закинула ногу на ногу и поправила плед, любезно выданный Питером.

— Теперь совсем одичаешь тут без компании, а?

— Мне не привыкать, — пожал плечами Паркер, переводя взгляд на свод навеса.

— Ну да, ну да, — закивала Наташа.

— Тебя Стив попросил, да?

Ну, вообще-то её попросил Клинт, к которому обратился Скотт, которому жаловался Стив... Но если Питер узнает, что сразу столько людей вовлечены в его личные проблемы, то сразу же закроется.

— А? Нет, — она отмахнулась и полезла в карман толстовки за косяком. — По косячку?

— И как ты вообще преступления раскрываешь? — возмутился Питер.

Рука его дрогнула, словно пытаясь отдельно от хозяина потянуться за самокруткой. Вообще-то, при Питере нельзя было ни курить, ни пить, и даже разговаривать об этом не рекомендовалось: все знали, что у него сильные проблемы с зависимостью.

— Нет, — добавил Питер как-то обиженно и поёжился.

В целом Питер не был похож на взявшегося за старое торчка. Выглядел он вполне здоровым, без лихорадочного румянца, спокойным, и руки у него не дрожали. С речью тоже всё было в порядке: плавная, чёткая и размеренная, как тиканье часов. Наташе всегда было интересно вновь увидеть его за кафедрой у церкви, с раскрытой Библией и в этом забавном воротничке, читающим проповедь.

— Питер, — она легко коснулась его предплечья, — у тебя всё нормально?

— Конечно, — он мягко улыбнулся ей.

Она прямо услышала его не произнесённое: «Что ты хочешь обсудить?» — вкрадчивое, наставническое. Они были практически ровесниками, и Наташа видела достаточно бывших святых отцов, получивших запрет на священнослужение, но один только Питер сохранил вокруг себя эту отеческую, всепринимающую ауру.

— Баки сказал, к тебе прилетал какой-то парень, — зашла она с другого конца.

Она бы не назвала Баки надёжным информатором, но то были её личные предубеждения; Питер и правда не походил на кого-то, вернувшегося в объятия зависимости, насколько Наташа могла судить.

— Да, — неожиданно кивнул Питер; его нога под пледом едва заметно дёрнулась.

— Кто он, Питер?

Он подпёр щёку ладонью и хитро посмотрел на Наташу, улыбаясь уголком рта.

— А тебе скажи.

— Парень, что ли? — заговорщицким тоном поддержала она.

— Вроде того. Как это называется?.. Приходской мальчик?

Он глухо рассмеялся.

— И почему ты так страдаешь из-за приходского мальчика?

Улыбка сошла с его лица. Питер отвернулся от Наташи, устремив взгляд куда-то за забор дома напротив.

— Я не страдаю из-за приходского мальчика.

На языке его вертелось ещё что-то, и Наташа помедлила с ответом, давая ему возможность продолжить мысль. Питер лишь поёжился под своим пледом и возможностью пренебрёг.

— Какие-то проблемы с ним?

— Наташа, — тяжело одёрнул её Питер, закрывая тему.

Наташа поморщилась. Она всего лишь хочет помочь, причём, даже не по своей воле. Её попросили. Почему бы Питеру просто не побыть хорошим мальчиком и не поговорить с ней, честно и откровенно, как с господом Богом?

— Ну, знаешь, — как бы в послесловие добавила она, — если бы мне кто-то был так нужен, я бы не отпустила.

Питер ничего не сказал, всё ещё ища линию горизонта меж жёлтых дощечек забора. Не стоило и сомневаться, что её советом он не воспользуется.


	6. 05. В пути

Питер глубоко вздохнул и нахмурился. В его маленькой тихой жизни ему не нравилось принимать решения, касающиеся его самого. Как и раньше, он всегда был готов помочь любому, обратившемуся в их кризисный центр. Он прикладывал все усилия.

Он арендовал машину в один конец, чтобы доехать до Нью-Йорка. Самолёты ему не нравились, хотя так он бы оказался в нужном месте в считанные часы. Может, его пугала возможность оказаться перед Тони слишком быстро. Может, его пугала его собственная идея. Питер допускал это.

Но в первую очередь, Питер злился. Ему не нравилось находиться в подвешенном состоянии, однако именно это и происходило сейчас: они с Тони оказались элементами какого-то механизма, и чем больше Тони удалялся, тем выше невидимый канат поднимал Питера. Ему не нравилось болтаться в воздухе.

А может быть дело было в том, что Питер принимал решение, не касающееся его самого. Или, возможно, ему хотелось помочь себе, в первую очередь. 

Или он просто был зол из-за того, что Тони просто взял и уехал, сочтя его скучным. Как будто он провалил тест или типа того. Питер не считал себя скучным. Питер мог бы устроить ему свидание на крыше высотки, сделать предложение, подложив кольцо в хот-дог, подарить билеты на гик-кон на годовщину, день рождения или просто так, мог бы набить его портрет у себя на лопатке, если бы только Тони задержался немного и сам хотя бы попытался доказать, что с ним можно не только дурачиться. 

Возможно, Питер злился, потому что Тони потратил столько усилий, чтобы добраться до него, и не довёл дело до конца. Возможно, он собирался сделать это сам. Он приедет и узнает Тони Старка, хочет он того или нет. У Тони просто не будет выбора. Он выслушает все эти глупые истории, как Питер за компанию ходил в тренажёрку с одной девушкой из их центра и каждый раз падал с велотренажёра, как хоронил паучиху с Наташей, как случайно задержал парня, ограбившего ювелирку, спросив дорогу и заболтавшись с ним, как учился стрелять. Ответ «нет» больше не принимается. Питер хотел вернуть что-то, упущенное в этом восьмимесячном путешествии, все четыре года, и он сделает это.


End file.
